1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable chair, and more particularly to a chair of which the elevation of a seat and a seatback thereof can be adjusted, also, the forward-pitch of the seat, the backward-pitch of the seatback and the attitude of a waist-supporter of the chair are adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, chairs are used frequently. Therefore, commonly-found chairs are generally designed ergonomically to meet the needs of a user's comfort. As will be recognized, these chairs still have a drawback in that they can not be adapted for different users with different statures because these chairs typically have a fixed configuration. Furthermore, different users generally have different customs and preferences of seating. Therefore, there is a need for a chair which can be adjusted according to the user's requirements and preferences.
The present invention provides an adjustable chair to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.